List of CSS enhancements
This is a list of CSS enhancements categorized by type. These stylesheets allow users to: # customise their wiki , or # restyle their . Across the web, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) is a stylesheet language, used to control the presentation of a webpage and enhance its visual look. On Fandom, CSS is installed via imports in the . These are similar to a normal CSS @import, but normally use . User customizations These stylesheets enhance your user experience. ;ActivityFeed :Styles the Special:WikiActivity feed. ;AdRailRemove :Removes all ads on page by default. ;BlackGlobalNavigation :Darkens global navigation and its dropdowns. ;BlendGlobalFooter :Provides a dark global footer on dark wikis and a light global footer on light wikis. ;BlendGlobalNav :Provides a dark global nav on dark wikis and a light global nav on light wikis. ;CSSForTheColorBlind :CSS which resets most DOM elements to a high-contrast black-and-white. ;ContribsButtons :Transforms Special:Contributions page links into a fully responsive grid of WDS-esque buttons. ;DarkGlobalNav :Dark transparent global navigation bar theme. ;FullWidthOasis :Makes Oasis skin full-width. ;GlobalNavigationIcons :Adds icons to the user menu dropdown in the global navigation bar. ;Highlight :Adds highlighting to global user group members. ;HorizontalMCF :Makes Fan Feed module horizontal. ;HotkeysStyle :Styles the button names in the cache message as hotkeys. ;Katsuragi :Adds a dark purple theme to the global navigation. ;LightGlobalNav :Lightens the global navigation for a cleaner look. ;MinifiedLeftTabs :Adds a cleaner style to the Special:Search and Special:Insights left tabs. ;MiniGlobalNav :Reduces the global navigation bar to 32px tall. ;MinimalBanners :Reduces the size & quantity of Banner Notifications. ;ModernRail :Full redesign of the Fandom rail modules. ;NoCustomCursors :Prevent custom cursors from being used. ;OasisMinimal :Maximizes the size of everything content-related and minimizes everything that is Fandom-related. ;ProfileFull :Makes the user profile full-width. ;PseudoMonobook :Style the Oasis skin like Monobook. ;RectangularButtons :Makes Wikia buttons rectangular. ;ReplaceWordmark :Replaces a wiki's wordmark with another custom image. ;SnowStormCSS :Adds animated snow. ;TransparentToolbar :Makes the toolbar transparent and updates the toolbar editing modal. ;ToolbarStyle :Allows customization to the style of the toolbar. ;WikiaNavigationBarStyle :Recreates the classic pre-Fandom, Wikia navigation bar style. ;WikiaToolBar :Modernizes the look of the Oasis toolbar. Site enhancements These stylesheets visually refresh site features on your wiki. ;AntiBigText :Prevent text enlargement on larger screens (1596+ px). ;Cards :Provides card-like containers inspired by Bootstrap. ;ConsistentCommentsHeader :Makes the comments header consistent with the button text. ;ConsistentDiscussionsFeeds :Makes the embedded Discussions feed consistent with the Fan Feed's Latest Discussions module. ;CSS3Tooltip :Tooltips created with CSS3. ;CustomEmbeddableDiscussionsModule :Customises the Embeddable Discussions module. ;DropdownMenu :Creates dropdown menus. ;HoverImageClass&Logo :Hovering image animations. ;InterlanguageFlags :Adds the country's flag next to the interlanguage links in the interwiki module. ;MinimalistSlider :Minimalist gallery slider with a dot carousel. ;MinimalistSliderText :Minimalist gallery slider with description text and a dot carousel. ;ModernPolls :CSS skin for Polls based on YouTube cards. ;ModernProfile :Modern redesign of user profile pages. ;ObscuringGlobalNavigation :When scrolling down, the global navigation becomes obscure, but reappear when scrolling up or on hover. ;PrettyUserTags :Color coding and beautification for UserTags. ;SpoilerBlur :Blurs spoiler section or word(s). ;TabberDesign :Changing the layout of the tabber. ;TabviewDesign :Change the tabs and contents of the tabview tags. ;ThumbImages :Change some elements from thumb images. ;WhalePolls :Customizable modern design for Polls. Wiki theming These stylesheets adjust the theme or color scheme of a wiki. ;ClassicDevWikiTheme :Recreates the classic pre-Fandom Dev Wiki layout. ;WikiaCommunityCentralTheme :Recreates the classic pre-Fandom CC colour scheme ;RestoreCCHeaderTheme :Restores the previous theme of the Community Central's community header. Editing customizations These stylesheets improve your editing experience. ;EditorSourceMinimal :Minimalist redesign on the source editor. ;EditorVisualMinimal :Minimalist redesign on the visual editor. ;Nord :An arctic material code theme for Fandom. Wiki modernization :See also: Project:Modernization These stylesheets modernize the wiki experience. ;FandomizedAchievementsSystems :Modernizes the full achievement system. ;FandomizedActivityFeed :Modernizes the Special:WikiActivity page. ;FandomizedBloglists :Modernizes bloglists along with the module and the feed. ;FandomizedBottomNotifications :Modernizes the bottom notifications. ;FandomizedButtons :Makes Oasis buttons consistent with the Fandom Design System. ;FandomizedCategoryExhibition :Modernizes the category exhibition feature. ;FandomizedCommunityRail :Modernizes the rail in Special:Community. ;FandomizedFieldsets :FandomizedFieldsets modernizes MediaWiki fieldsets. ;FandomizedLoadingScreens :Converts most old-dated loading throbbers into modern, WDS-like spinners. ;FandomizedPagination :Modernizes the pagination for sideloaded content. ;FandomizedPolls :Modernizes Polls. ;FandomizedRailModules :Modernizes the look of the rail modules. ;FandomizedRCHeader :Modernizes the Recent Changes header (also includes a backlink to WikiActivity). ;FandomizedTabs :Modernizes the tabs. ;FandomizedThemeDesigner :Modernizes the theme designer. ;FandomizedToggles :Converts all toggles into WDS toggles. ;FanFeedEnhancements :Adds enhancements and improvements to the style of the Fan Feed. ;MessageWallPagination :Modernizes the look of the Message Wall pagination. ;MinimalScrollbar :Modernizes the scrollbar. ;ModernButtons :Makes buttons similar to the ones from Fandom Design System. ;ModernPopovers :Modernizes popovers. ;RedesignedAdminDashboard :Modernizes the Admin Dashboard. ;RefreshedNotifications :Makes notifications menu more consistent with the global navigation. ;RoundAvatars :Crops avatars so that they are round. Chat extensions These apply to Fandom Chat. ;CustomChatStars :Customise chatmod icons on your wiki. ;IRCThemedChat :Changes the chat appearance to resemble an IRC channel. Development tools These stylesheets can be used in your own stylesheets or customisations. ;Bootstrap :Bootstrap for Fandom. ;FandomIcons :Custom icon font based on Fandom's design system assets. ;FontAwesome :A scalable vector icon set, ported to Fandom. ;GeSHiStyles :Adds line numbers to GeSHi . Cookbook :See also: CSS Cookbook Use these simple snippets to customise your wiki experience. ;BlurBackground :Adds blur to background. ;CodeBoxes :Change the layout of code boxes. ;ColorInsightsIcons :Change the color of insights icons. ;CSSMessageWallTags :Add a customizable "tag" to certain names for Message Wall posts. ;FixAceHighlightingUnits :Fix ace highlighting units in words and etc. ;FixFileHistoryTableColor :Fix the background color of the file history table in dark wikis. ;FixVEToolbarWidth :Fix the width of the VisualEditor toolbar. ;HideModules :Hide the Fandom rail modules. ;Kill visual editor focus :Remove the UI-blocking focus of VisualEditor. ;MinifiedPPH :Minify Fandom's new article header. ;RemoveHubs :Removes the Games, Movies and TV hubs. ;SiteGlow :Add a glow effect to the wiki page. ;TranslucentFooter :Makes the Fandom footer translucent when not hovered over. ;UglyModules :Fix margins of Fandom's new rail modules. ;UglyWikitables :Fix paddings and margins of wikitables. ;UnhideCharactersRemaining :Keeps the characters remaining feature unhidden at all times. Inadvisable installations Expanded list }} Category:Content Category:CSS